Donut
"Donut" is the last episode of the four-part season finale of Bee and PuppyCat. It is preceded by "Wedding". Overview Bee and Deckard are given a baking temp job on Donut Planet. They make donuts until a black hole destroys the planet. Synopsis The episode opens up with Bee and Deckard falling down to Donut Planet. Bee and Deckard look around confused until Moully's boss comes down angrily asking where they have been. Moullly's boss tells them that they have to watch his shop while he uses the bathroom at the next planet over. Bee and Deckard agree, and go over to Moully who is baking. Moully tells them that his boss really is nice once you get to know him. Deckard asks him about the what Moully is baking. Moully explains that his job is to make these donuts and send them throught the magic wish portal to people who want them. Deckard asks to try and Moully allows him to make one. While distracted, Bee takes a small piece of donut dough with a baking crystal and places it into her bag. Moully then gets a blue crystal stuck in his finger, like a splinter. He tries to remove it but is unable too. Bee then is able to remove the splinter on her own and bandages Moully's finger. Deckard then finishes his doughnut and is ready to put it through the magic wish portal. When Moully lifts Deckard up to put the donut through the portal, large black hands come out of the portal and start destroying the planet. This knocks Deckard to the ground, and the hands start pulling Moully through the portal. Bee runs to Moully and starts trying to pull him back, but she is not strong enough. While trying though, Bee's arms snap and robotic wiring and ribbons become exposed. Because of this Bee goes into a sort of robotic state and begins fighting the monster. During the fight Bee saves Deckard from a falling piece of debris and throws him back through Temp-Bot's portal. Bee then continues the fight and wins by throwing a deep fryer into the magic wish portal which electrocutes the hands and causes an explosion. Bee is knocked back and when she awakens, Moully's Boss is above her panicking about what happened. Bee gets up and leaves. We then are back to earth and see Deckard bandaging the back of his head with a bandage. He then walks to his room with Cass who is in the kitchen getting another energy drink. Deckard enters his room and tells Cass that he sent in his cooking school application and is moving out to get a feel on living on his own before school begins. Cass says goodbye and calls in the rest of their brothers to say goodbye. Deckards brothers then proceed to lovingly dog pile on him, not wanting him to leave. Deckard slips away and makes his leave. We then cut to Cardamon who is sleeping on the floor with Sticky when he hears a knock on the door. Cardamon answers it to see a donut and note from Bee, the note states that if he eats it his wishes will come true. Cardamon dismisses this and shuts the door but not before PuppyCat slips out the door and sees parts of Bee's internal machinery scattered around the ground, he picks them up and runs off. We then see Deckard and Cass at the train station, they say goodbye and Deckard gives a letter to Cass to give to Bee. Deckard then boards the train. Cardamon goes back inside and feeds Sticky a piece of the donut, this causes Sticky to change colors. This makes Cardamon to realize that the donut is magic and proceeds to put the rest of the donut into his mothers mouth, in hopes that it will wake her up. When it fails to do so Cardamon breaks down and cries. Then we cut back to Bee's apartment where she is healing her arm using the dad box, PuppyCat comes in and Bee states that there is a lot they do not know about each other, in reference to her being a robot. PuppyCat then proceeds to ask her basic question such as what her favorite color is to get to know each other better. We then cut Cardamon sleeping with his mother, when she starts crying jellyfish and then we cut once more back to Deckard on the train as it takes off. The for the shot we see the light on the Dad Box turns off. Then the end card shows. Characters Main Characters * Bee * Deckard Wizard * Moully Supporting Characters * PuppyCat * Cardamon * Moully's boss * Cass Wizard * Tim Wizard * Wesley Wizard (cameo) * Merlin Wizard (cameo) * Crispin Wizard (cameo) * Howell Wizard (cameo) * Sticky * Cardamon's Mother * Toast (cameo) * Pretty Patrick (cameo) Songs * Baking Assignment * Are You Stronger Than Me * Black Hole * Say Goodbye * Pile On * What's Your Favorite Color Trivia * When Cass and Deckard are on the railway station, you can see Pretty Patrick on the train. * The production paper is originally named Doughnut. * This episode reveals that Bee is a robot. Category:Season 1 episodes